The past of Zuko
by bluedragons5
Summary: So this is a message before I begin my story! Please read. **Secound chapter is actual beginning of story, but I still need people to answer to the first chapter please!
1. Zuko

**So apparently saying 'this is a message before my story' means that I am only posting a authors note. Whatever. I don't want to get reported, and no one looks at other peoples profiles unless they see a story by them right here, so I will just simply make... something to keep my profile seen. So bear with me. Once I get the real story I want to make up and running I will probably delete this chapter, unless I get alot of people that like it. **

****Just to let you all now, I couldn't remeber the age difference between Lu Ten and Zuko, so if anyone else happened to find it, please let me know. I have tried looking everywhere, so i'm starting to think they never actually said the difference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Lastairbender or any of the orginal characters from the show, comic, etc. The plot idea of having fournations based on elements and people that can work with said elements was also not my idea.**

* * *

Inside the palace walls was a peaceful silence. You could hear the birds chirping quietly, and the stream from a nearby bubbling brook. You couldn't, however, hear the voices of the people inside the palace walls.

Until you heard a mother cry of pain. A bittersweet cry it is. A cry of pain of child labor, but the knowledge that you are about to bring a child into the world. All the emotions ran through this mother as she lay, about to give birth to her first child.

After what seemed like hours, a babies cry broke through the new noise. The world was welcoming a new soul.

"It's a boy." One of the palace nurses said, handing the baby to the mother, who was laying down. The father was close by her side admiring his strong beauitful wife.

"He looks just like his beautiful mother." Prince Ozai told his loving wife. "He has your eyes." Ursa said softly. "What should we name him?" The new mother asked excitedly. Holding the new born tightly in her arms.

"Hmm... Zuko." Ozai said thoughtfully. "I love it. Your our little Zuko." Ursa said while looking into the childs eyes.

"He will have the inner strength of a phoenix. Love shall be his guidance but also a downfall. He will had a troubled road that destiny will give him. He shall over it come it though, and rise to be a glorious man." The nurse said.

"I couldn't expect any less from someone of our family!" Iroh said suddenly from the doorway.

"Brother! You made it! Lu Ten, you came also! Ozai said with a sparkle in his eye and a spring in his step. "Yes, of course! Do you honestly think I would miss the birth of my own nephew? Go on Lu Ten, go see your new cousin." Iroh urged his son gently.

The six year old boy walked up to his aunt, and looked at the young child.

"Will he get older, and be able to play games with me like army general?" Lu ten asked his aunt innocently. The adults in the room laughed at the child's question.

"Yes, he will get bigger, and he will be able to play many games with you. Would you like to know his name?" Ursa replied. Lu ten nodded his head slowly.

"We have decided to call him Zuko." Ozai said. "Zuko, eh? I like it. It sounds strong. A good strong firenation name." Iroh said clapping his hand playfully on his younger brothers back.

"Zuko..." Lu ten said slowly. "We are gonna be great friends Zuko!"

The rest of the day was filled with other family members coming and going, seeing the new born son. Everything in the fire nation palace was happy and joyful.

It seemed as if the happiness would never end. Little did they all know that in tweleve years time, all of the happiness and joy would fade from their lives and land.

* * *

**So just to let you all know, I am aware that gonna is not a word, but I like to write out speech as I feel that character would talk. I made Lu ten six years old in this fanfic, and I dont believe that a six year old had perfect grammar and use of the English language. **

**Also, I put Ozai as a happy man. I honestly believe that he started out as a great husband, and father. I am not sure when it all changed but you can tell that Ozai hadn't always been cruel.**

**Read and Review please:)**


	2. The start of something

**I'm back!... **_**Now lets rewind, back to the time.**_**  
Haha, sorry little Ronnie Radke moment there. Anyway,so I am sorry for the wait for this chapter. That being said I also feel the need to give a heads up. My parents are divorced and have a really wierd schedule for who has us when, and when I am at me dad's I don't have my laptop, so I can't update when I am with him.**

**I just heard a bang:( Stupid hurricane. I wanted it to come here, but no, Calcasieu parish only got the outskirts. Whatever. Guess I wil stop rambling so everyone can read the story. Here we go!**

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this. The disclaimer in last chapter is the disclaimer for this whole story so you won't see a discalimer on the other chapter. No it doesn't mean i suddenly got ownership of Avatar the Last Airbender. Nor will I ever...**_

* * *

"I can't believe it's only been three months since I gave birth to Azula." Princess Ursa said looking at said baby. "Yes, well I hope that Azariv will be able to handle his wife." Prince Ozai said jokingly.  
Ursa looked at him with mock anger in her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ursa said quickly.

"Only that a womens beauty is too much to handle in child birth, dear." Ozai said putting his hand around his wife. Azula sat in her mother's arms, sleeping. "I hope Zaylia will be ok." Ursa said quietly.

Both the prince and princess were waiting for the news of a close family friend, who was giving birth. Ursa had grown up with Zaylia, just as Ozai had grown up as best friends with Azariv. While they already had their two children, Zuko and Azula, this was to be the first child for Azariv and Zaylia.

Both pairs had always been together, dated together. They had always held close relationships. Now Azariv held a good militiary ranking, and he and Zaylia owned a good, rich house. One where they could hopefully start a family together in. If Zaylia made it through. It was not un-common for a mother to die in the process of child labor.

"Prince Ozai, princess Ursa. Your friends have been blessed!" A nurse said coming to tell the good fortune.

"May we go and see them?" Ursa asked politely. The nurse shook her head, nodding the couple on. Ursa gave the young Azula to Ozai, as she snatched up the two year old Zuko.

Quickly they made their way to the nursing chambers, where Zaylia lay in a sweaty mess. Azariv sat next to his wife, smiling at the bundle in his tired wife's arms.

"Oh Ursa! It's a girl!" Zaylia said with nothing but happiness and pure joy in her voice.

"Oh, that is wonderful. What are you going to name her?" Ursa asked rushing to see the new babe in her friends grip.

"Zia." Azariv answered quietly. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if our children were best friends?" Zaylia asked.

"Well Zia and Azula will deffiently be close enough in age." Ursa answered.

"Yes, and Zuko and her. Well, I wouldn't be against our families being connected." Ozai said laughingly. As if he had heard his name being said, even as he slept in his mother arms, Zuko looked onto the sleeping babe.

"She's a baby." Ursa whispered into her son's ear. She leaned down to give Zuko a better view. Suddenly, Zia opened her eyes, and saw Zuko for the first time. No one in the room noticed the look of awe and wonder both children displayed. Silently, as if on cue, both Zia and Zuko held out their hands. In that short secound, Zia held one of Zuko's finger in her grasp.

"So adorable." Zaylia mumbled, slowly falling into a state of rest.

No one knew that that gesture was the beinginning of somethinf wonderful. A beautiful friendship filled with twist and turns. No one knew, what was in store for them.

Or for that fact, the whole fire nation.

* * *

**So I ended up using Zia for her name. I am thinking actually about using Mali for maybe a future earthbending friend ;)**

**So in a review I was complimented for using 'real words'. I would hate to know what unreal words people have been using.**

**Sorry the chapter is really short by the way. It's 12:51 and my creativity isn't following very well. I promise to try harder next time!**


	3. Child's play

**Woah I am way overdue. I guess I owe everyone an apology...**

**SorrySorrySorry! **

**On with the story:)  
**

* * *

"One... Two... Three..." I said peeking from around the tree.

"Four... five..." I continued. I was cheating at the game but oh well. As long as I didn't get caught it was okay. All that matters now is that I win. "SIx... Seven... Eight..." I took a quick look all around me. The imperial fountain, the turtle-duck pond. All the flowers and bushes. The tress that were scattered scarcely around. I couldn't see any bit of Zia anywhere.

"Nine... Ten! Ready or not here I come!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I ran across to the turtle-duck pond, searching through the bushes first. "Where is she?" I muttered to myself. All of a sudden I heard some leaves move behind me. I whipped around.

'I'm gonna win!' I thought. I looked over towards a flower bush, slowly tip-toing over to the bush.

"Got ya!" I yelled pushing back the leaves. Of course though, there was nothing there.

"Zuko!" I heard my mother yell from the palace. I groaned looking around for my mother, who was ruining the game.

"Mom!" I groaned again, walking towards my mother. "I am supposed to be finding Zia! Have you seen her?" I asked. My mother just laughed lightly and bent down.

"No I haven't. Your playing hide and seek again?" My mother asked. I shook my head. Everytime we played, Zia managed to win. This time I would show her I was the winner.

"Well, have fun. Don't stay out too late though." My mom said turning around and walking back inside. As soon as she was gone I turned around to the task at hand. Suddenly I knew where to look.

" Well I guess I will go have some firerocks then." I said stomping to the pathway up to the palace. After I stopped I heard giggling comeing from behind a statue. Quietly I tip-toed up to the statue.

"I win!" I yelled grabbing Zia.

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" Zia said after I let her go.  
"How?" I asked. She shrugged and we heard someone coming. They sounded really angry.

"Zuko, quick!" Zia whispered pulling me back behind the statue. We sat there trying our best to be very still so we could listen in on the conversation.

"No. I will not allow it." I heard my grandfather say. "Father, please if I could only..." Prince Ozai started.

"Listen to me, and listen good. I want Iroh to be commander of these troops. That is my final command on the subject." Fire Lord Azulon yelled.

"Iroh has more than enough skill and wits about him to know what to do if any situations go wrong. With him in charge though, I doubt they will. You will stay here with your family Ozai. If I could keep Iroh here, safe in the fire nation do you not think I would!" Fire Lord Azulon, my grandfather yelled at my father.

"Why.. Yes I suppose." My father said. You could hear the terror and anger mixed in his voice. I heard a little whimper from beside me. Zia looked scared. I hugged her and we sat there listening to the rest of the conversation.

"You suppose? You suppose! Do you think I like the idea of my own flesh and blood being shoved into danger? I have to trust that once again Iroh will come home, even when I know even the bravest have fallen in battle. Knowing all this, you_ suppose _that I want to keep my son safe?" Auzlon yelled.

"He is not your only son father." I heard my father say.

"No, he's not. You are also my son, and as my son I trust that you were raised right in knowing that when your father tells you something you are to obey. Or did your mother and I fail?" Ozai said. Nothing was said for a minute. I was just about to peek when someone spoke up.

"Very well. Now like I said, you will stay here. Iroh will go to the earth nation colonies. That is the end of that." Fire Lord Azulon said. I could hear two different sets of footsteps march away on the pavement. Slowly Zia and I got out of our hiding spot.

"What do you think that was about?" Zia asked quietly.

"I don't know but my grandfather and father sounded really angry. Let's go ask my mom!" I said about to rush off and find her.

"Zuko, no!" Zia yelled. "Why?" I asked confused. I wanted to know what the fight was about and before Zia seemed just as curoius.

"I don't know. Something just tells me we shouldn't." Zia said. I shrugged my shoulders. We stood there for about a minute until it started rainging. Quietly we walked back to the palace. We didn't share one word during our walk of silence.

Once we got inside, the silence was broken by my fathers voice.

"How can he do this to me. After all I have done for that old man!" My father yelled. Zia and I peeked around the corner to find my mother on talking with my father. They had fights sometimes, but whenever they do my father is mad and having a temper and my mother is calm and quiet. It was different though. My mother's hair was messy and she looked stressed.

"He loves you Ozai! He's your father!" My mother said.

"No Ursa. He looks down on me! He thinks I am weak." My father fumed. He was pacing back and fourth, stomping his feet with every step.

"He thinks just because I am the second born that I am not as strong or as good as Iroh." My father said.

"Thats not true!" My mother pleaded. My father scoffed and stopped his pacing.

"No. That's exactly what it is. He treats Iroh as the favorite because he is first born. Just because he is older. Well I will prove him wrong. I see it now. It's that same thing you do to Zuko!" My father said pointing accusingly at my mother. Zia and I, hidden in the shadows just sat there, wondering when it would end.

"Ozai. Please I love Zuko and Azula equally. I am ashamed that you would even say something like that to me." My mother said crying. She slowly sat down in a chair.

"No, you do! You are always critizing Azula for her behavior. Zuko can do no wrong in your eyes, only because he is the first born. Well I am stopping this. I will train Azula to be the best firebender there is. I'll show my father." My father yelled. Soon after, he turned around and left. My mother just sat there crying.

"Zuko... I think we should go." Zia whispered in my ear. Quietly we tiptoed to my room.

"What do you think will happen to my mom and dad?" I asked quietly. Slowly Zia came towards me and hugged me.

About an hour later the rain let up and we went outside. We quickly forgot the whole conversation. Once again we played hide and seek.

For once... I won.

* * *

**So there it is. I was seriosuly having some writers block for this one. That why its still kind of short and why It took so long. This is also how I think the whole family relationships really went. I honestly belive Zukos dad was loving and just changed one day.**


	4. Turtleducks and marriage

**Oka, so heres the deal. I wasn't able to find the episode I needed, I did however get the transcript, so I have the words I need. On with the show... story... fanfiction? Ugh just read!**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that Zuko!" Zia whispered to me. Zia, my mom, and I were walking through the palace gardens. I just showed my mom how Azla feeds the turtle ducks. Azula never gets bitten but of course, I did. I shrugged my shoulders as we kept walking. Then I could hear my sister and her friends.

"Ugh, Azula!" Ty Lee yelled. The three of us looked at what they were doing. Of course it looks like they are just practicing some dumb tricks. I am just glad that Zia doesn't like my sister, other wise she would be doing dumb stuff with them and I would be alone.

Suddenly Azula ran toward us.

"Mom! Can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game!" Azula said to our mom. Zia and I looked at each other. "I am not cart- wheeling!" I said. I was eight years old, almost nine. I was not run around with my seven year old sister.

"You won't have to. Cart-wheeling's not a game dum-dum." Azula said rolling her eyes.  
"I don't care! I don't want to play with you! Zia and I can find something more fun to do!" I said. I was not going to play baby games with Azula, no matter what she said.

I should have known Azula would find a way to get to our mother.

"We are brother and sister. It's important for us to spend time together! Don't you think so, mom?" Azula asked our mom sweetly. "Zia can come to I guess." She added with a sigh.

I looked at my mom, hopeful she wouldn't send Zia and I to our impending doom.

"Yes, darling I think it's a good idea to play with your sister. I am sure Zia would like to play with some girls for once. Go on now, just for a little while." My mom said. I sighed. I had lost, now that mom said we should play I had no choice.

"Fine. Come on Zia." I said. My mom left as Ty Lee and Azula's other friend, Mai, stood by the foutain. "Maybe it won't be so bad." Zia said quietly to me. I rolled my eyes. Azula walked to a tree and grabbed something, and then walked to the foutain. Zia and I follwed her there.

"Here's the way it goes. Now what you do is, try to knock the apple off of the other person's head, like this." Azula said, as she set the apple, on Mai's head, on fire. Trying to help Mai, I ran to her, but I somehow tripped. "Zuko!" I heard Zia yell.

I now felt extremely wet, and realised I had landed in the foutain with Mai. I was going to kill Azula.

"See, I told you it would work!" Azula screeched to Ty Lee. So it had all been a trap!

"Aww, they're so cute together!" I heard Ty Lee say. I looked at Zia, seeing the she was glaring at them.

"You two are such... ugh!" Mai yelled. I knew she didn't have anything to do with this. Quickly I got out of the foutain and ran to the palace, forgetting to wait for Zia.

"I was just coming to get you. Uncle Iroh sent a letter from the warfront." My mother said not even looking at me. When she lifted her head, a look of shock covered her face. "You're soaking wet!" My mother exclaimed. I just kept walking past her.

"Girls are crazy!" I yelled. I finally made it back inside.

"Just them!" I heard a vice protest.

"Oh Zia. Sorry, I was just really mad I forgot to wait for you." I said, ashamed at myself.

"It's okay. I'll walk with you to your room." She said as we started walking. I needed to change before I met my mother to hear what my uncle has wrote to us.

"What do you think happened?" Zia asked. I knew she was talking about the letter. Just as always it seemed as if she was reading my mind. It happens so often I don't even notice it any more. I didn't know how to answer her question, so I just shrugged.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" I asked, suddenly mad again at the antics of my baby sister.

"No Zuko, i'm fine." Zia said while laughing. She sat down on the ground as I realised we were at my room. Quickly I closed the doors, and got dressed. When I finished, Zia was still waiting for me.

"Come on Zuko! Last one there is a rotten firebeetle!" Zia yelled running towards the family room. I chased her, and somehow we both slipped in at about the same time.

"It's about time!" Azla said boredly.

"Well I would have been here faster if I hadn't had to get dry clothes on!" I said scrunching my hands into fist.

"So Aunt Ursa, what does Uncle Iroh say?" Zia said, once again trying to keep peace between my sister and I.

"Well he is at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. He says 'If the city is as magnificent as its wall, Ba Sing Se must be something to behold. I hope you all may see it someday, if we don't burn it to the ground first!" My mother read. We all laughed at the joke, knowing my grandfather would never burn a city so well known for it's history and art.

"Until then, enjoy these gifts." My mother finished when we all settled down.

"For Zuko, a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the Outer Wall. Note the inscription and the superior craftsmanship" I took the dagger from it's sheath and read the inscription.

"Never give up without a fight." I read. How funny that the inscription once was said by a man who now surrendered to my uncle!

"And for Azula, a new friend. She wears the latest fashion for Earth Kingdom girls." My mother read from the note as Aula was handed a doll.

"For Zia. Even though you are not my flesh and blood, I now later we will be bonded as a family." My mother read. The last part she said quietly, as if to herself. "What does he mean by that?" Zia asked.

"Oh, nothing. You will know when your older." My mother said as Zia was handed a bracelet. "He says that the charm is made from a rock they use for jewlery and pottery." My mother says. I looked at the gift in Zia's hand. The charm looked to be a cutout of a flame, with the fire nation insignia on it.

"A war prisoner must have made it." I said.

"If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad will be next in line for Fire Lord, wouldn't he?" Azula suddenly asked. I heard Zia gasp.

"Azula, we don't speak that way. It would be awful if Uncle Iroh didn't return. And besides, Fire Lord Azulon is a picture of health." My mother scolded Azula.

"How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten wanted Dad to die?" I added.

"Uncle Iroh is a great man!" Zia also said.

"He's not even really your uncle! Besides I still think our dad would make a much better Fire Lord than His Royal Tea-Loving Kookiness" Azula mutter as she set fire to the dolls head.

"Zuko, Zia. Go play." My mother said. I could tell she was angry, so we left.

"Wow, this dagger is so cool! I can't wait to use it!" I said slicing the air with my new gift.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but I hope you never have to." Zia said. She was sitting under a tree. I stopped playing with my toy and sat next to her.

"I'll probably have to, if I join the war." I said looking at her. Her eyes got relly wide.

"Don't you think the war will end before then?" Zia asked. I could tell she was now frightened, but you could never hold the truth from her.

"Maybe. Who knows how long this war will end. It has nearly been 100 years already." I said.

"You can't go, Zuko! You can't leave the fire nation!" Zia said, her eye filling with tears. I leaned over and hugged her. "Zuko, what if you leave. You can't leave me! What if something happens to you?" Zia said, the tears finally falling on her face.

"Fine. I won't leave you." I said. Quietly she mumbled 'promise?'.

"Yes, I promise... and I'll prove it to you!" I said, suddenly standing up. " How will you do that?" Zia asked.

"Well. We are best friends, and I heard my mom say the other day that she knew that Mr. Zalden and were going to get married because they were best friends! So, we can get married when we are older!" I said.

"Get.. married?" Zia said. "Yes! It will be great, and we can always hang out together because we can live together!" I said.

"Yes. That would be great." Zia agreeded.

"So you will?" I asked.

"Will what?" Zia asked, confused.

"Marry me?" I said again.

She smiled and looked at me. "Yes. I will marry you." She said.

"Maybe that's what my uncle meant. He knows we are best friends, so he think we will get married!" I said.

"Well your uncle is very wise. If he thinks we should get married, I guess we should!" Zia said.

"So that's it. I promise that when I will never leave you, and that when we get older we will get married!" I said looking towards the sunset. From that point forward I knew what I wanted my future to be like.

If only I knew that my fate and destiny had other plans.

* * *

**Suugestions, comment, concerns? Click the review button!**


	5. Wishes and Kisses

**So I have a questions and a favor to ask! If you (yes you, the reader), are good at drawing then keep reading this. If you send in a picture of Zuko, and what you think Zia looks like in your head and send it to me by the 22nd of this January, I will pick my favorite and use it as the cover for this story! It doesn't have to include Zia but it does need Zuko! It can be painted, drawn or computer generated but send your own work. I don't want any copyright issues because someones sent me someone ele's work.**

**Send the picture to me via PM. If you can't send pictures, which I odn't know if you can, pm me and I will give you my email.**

**I don't care what it looks like as long as atleast Zuko is on it. I am not much of a drawer, and I really want an awesome cover for this story. So thanks. That is all!**

**I have MAJOR writers block!**

* * *

"Hey, Zia wait up!" I yelled running through the water. Ever since we were kids, anytime my family took a vacation Zia came. As did Mai and Ty Lee unfortunately.

Right now we were on Ember Island. Azula and her minions were some hot hang out. Zia and I were running through the water, just acting stupid.

"Guess you'll have to run faster Zuko!" Zia yelled. Quickly I dived under the water, and went into deeper water. By the time Zia realised she hadn't heard me running, I had already grabbed her legs.

"Zuko! That cheating!" Zia huffed splashing water into my face. I laughed. She apparently didn't find it vry funny as she pushed me under the water. So I picked her up and threw her into the water even further from the shore.

"No it's not!" I said. She pushed me away as she swam away from me. The sun was hitting her chocolate black hair, making it shine brightly.  
I wasn't sure when it happened, but at some time, I fell in love with my best friend. Maybe it happened the first day I met her, just minutes after she actually was born, and it just took me a while to realise my feelings. I noticed that everytime she was near me I felt real nervous, like I was scared I would make myself look like an idiot in front of her. Which is crazy! She has already seen me practically at my best and at my worst.

She was just so beautiful, inside and out! She had an amazing personality, a great laugh. I was so busy thinking about her and my feelings for her, I never heard her come up to me.

"Payback!" She yelled as she pushed me under water. I came up coughing, seeing her run to shore. As soon as she reached the sand, she turned around.

"Better hurry up Zuko!" She yelled at me laughing. I rolled my eyes and followed. I knew she was eager to get back to the family house, since there was going ot be a dinner in her honor. We were celebrating her 11th birthday. It has been 2 weeks since her birthday, which means it was only 6 months until I turned 12.

"You two better hurry and get dry!" My mom said when we reached the house.

"Yes Aunt Ursa!" Zia said running to her room. Her room was right across from mine. Azula's was next to mine, and Ty lee's was next to Zia's. Mai's room was on the other side of Azula's.

"What's the rush Zuzu?" Azula asked as I passed her to get into my room.

"Dinner for Zia. Duh!" I said going into my room. By the time I was done, I could see Zia was left and that Azula was still there.

"Why are we celebrating her birthday? She's not even family?" Azula asked getting into step beside me.

"Mom and dad do the same thing for your friends!" I pointed out.

"Whatever. By the way, we are going out with some people tonight." Azula told me.

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks. It wasn't very often that Azula told me her plans.  
"Ty lee, Mai and I. I am asking if you and Zia want to come." Azula replied looking at me as if I just turned into a turtle duck.

"Your inviting me... and Zia?" I asked not beliving what I was hearing. Azula just nodded while rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Zuko really. Your the older brother. If I say that my big brother is coming with us, they will belive me and let us go." Azula mumured as a servant passed us.

"No. Zia and I aren't your cover up." I said walking away from her.

"Whatever." Azula said walking past me with all the grace that she could muster. I rolled my eyes at my younger sister. I don't know why she thinks she could go if she said I was going. Our father would let her go even if I wasn't. If I had asked he would just tell me no. There once was a time that my father loved all of us. Then he changed.

"Zuko, hurry up!" Ty lee yelled. I hurried into the dining room where we ate.

* * *

"I guess they had fun tonight." Zia said. We were in my room, both sitting on my bed with our backs against the walls. Azula and her friends were in her room laughing and talking about how their night went.

"Yeah." I mumured. "Aren't you glad we don't have lives. Or we would have had ot go and talk with people that are just as stupid as them." I said laughingly. Zia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"That one guy was sooo cute. He was toteally checking you out Mai!" We heard Ty Lee giggle.

"I guess." Mai sighed.

"Well my night was wonderful." Azula said, obviously bragging.

"Yeah I saw. How was it? What was it like? Did he taste good? Was his hair soft? We want to know everything!" Ty Lee said in joy. Now I was interested. What did Azula do that had to do with knowing how someone tasted. Cannabalism isn't something that someone even as twisted as Azula found very fun.

"That kiss was... well I guess alright for my first one." Azula said. I knew what she was doing. She was downplaying her story, so her friends would become more interested in it.

Zia was so quiet I almost forgot she was there. "Well it seems your sister really did have lot of fun." Zia said.

"I just realised something." I said my eyes going huge.

"What?" Zia said.

"My younger sister had her first kiss. Before me. She's going to ask me tommorow if I ever kissed anyone, so she can rub it in my face. I can't lie to her and tell her I kissed someone. She can tell when I am lying. I also don't want to tell her that I haven't though!" I said. Azula wouldn't let me live it down if she knew she got her first kiss before I ever kissed a girl.

"Calm down Zuko. I never kissed anyone either!" Zia said. "Your younger then us! So its okay!" I said flopping down on my back.

"Well... You know... nevermind." Zia said. I opened an eye and looked at her. She was staring straight ahead... and it looked like she was blushing.

"No, what were you going to say?" I asked. It wasn't like Zia to backaway from something, so seeing her nervous kinda intrigued me.

"Well, you need to kiss someone so you can tell you sister that you have kissed someone, sonce she can tell if you lie. So you just need to be able to truthfully say you kissed someone. You don't have to tell her who or anything right?" Zia asked. She still wouldn't look at me and her face kept getting redder.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said slowly.

"Well... we could kiss. It's stupid, but then you can tell her, and we won't have to tell anyone!" Zia said, rushing through the ending of her sentence.

I would get to kiss Zia, and show my sister up. I loved that idea.

"It's not stupid. It's really smart." I said. "Really?" Zia said shyly, finally looking at me.

I nodded, and slowly we just leaned into each other. Now since we were both 11, that meant we had both begun the wonderful adventures of puberty. When a bender is going through puberty, many things happen to their bending. For one it gets stronger. Two, for a short amount of time, the bending is unpredictable. It can be trigged at flares of emotions. For instance, anger or fear or extreme happiness.

Apparently alos when your kissing your best friend.

Right when our lips touched, I felt a spark go through me. Then I thought I smelt something. I realised I had.

"Zia!" I screeched. We both broke away and noticed a little bit of fire on the carpet. She jumped down and stomped the fire out.

"Whats going on in here?" My mother asked, just as the fire went out.

"We are... just... practiing our cultural dancing!" Zia said, when she startted to beat her foot on the floor, moving to the sound of an imaginary drum.

"Well, I think that enough for tonight. Its late, and you all should get some sleep." My mother said smiling.

"Yes mother," I said, "Goodnight Zia." I couldn't even look at Zia, because I felt my face going red.

"Goodnight Zuko and Aunt Ursa." Zia said quickly leaving my room and going to my sister's room next. I leaned back on my bed, looking at the spot on my carpet, where the colouring was a little bit darker. I smiled in the darkness. I would be able to show up Azula.

I also got to kiss Zia.

Woah... I. KISSED. ZIA.

Like I said, I was a boy firebender, going through puberty.


	6. Some witty chapter title here

**Ok, so last story it was pointed out that Azula was too young for her first kiss. I totally agree, but see as Zuko leaves at 13 (right... it is age 13 that he gets banished...) I didn't know when else to place it. But I do think thats too young in reality. Kids these days..**

**Anyway, remeber to send in your pictures!**

**Since most of these chapters in Zuko's POV, i'm going to switch it up and give you an insight to Zia.**

* * *

"Do you remeber that time when we found that baby turtle duck?" I said, laughingly. Zuko laughed beside me and nodded.

"Yeah, it ranaway from us like super fast." Zuko said.

"It wouldn't have you hadn't chased it with a stick!" I pointed out. Right now the sun was setting and Zuko and I were sitting in the imperial gardens, remincising about older times. We had alot of great memories together.

"I was... hurding it! Duh, Zia." Zuko said rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes back at him and silently we just continued watching the sunset.

"Lets stop talking about the past for a minute." Zuko said, sitting up sounding al seriouse for a while.

"Ok... So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. Zuko heaved a sigh, then relaxed his shoulders a bit. I knew he had been under alot of stress lately. He was going to be thirteen later this month, and he has been trying to find ways to impress his father.

When we were younger, we had accidently over heard Uncle Ozai and his father get into an argument. Later that day he got into a fight with Aunt Ursa. Zuko and I had heard it all. Uncle Ozai thought that Uncle Iroh had gotten more attention when he was a kid because Iroh was older. He thought his father doubted him because he was younger. He took these thoughts and accused Aunt Ursa of doing the same with Zuko and Azula.  
Instead of trying to treat his children fairly, he gave Azula all his attention and acted kind of harsh towards Zuko.

Azula kept in it Zukos face, that she got more training and is therefor a better firebender then Zuko. I have tried to tell Zuko that isn't true, but he is stubborn like his father. It doesn't help Zuko's self cofindence that he was a bit of a late bloomer either, but he has gotten far from his start as a fire bender.

Zuko is alot stornger than he thinks. Since he doubts his inner strength, he tends to be gullible on some subjects. Despite all of his flaws, I still stood beside him, as his best friend.

I also have a small crush on said friend. I guess it couldn't be helped though. We were practically raised together, and he was the only boy I really ever hung out with besides my cousins. I didn't know if he felt the same way though. Sometimes I felt he acted like a protective older brother towards me, but I can't complain. We did kiss. Once...

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked quietly drawing me out of my thoughts.

I didn't want him to know I had just been thinking about our first kiss, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"So what should we talk about?" I repeated.

"Instead of talking about the past, lets talk about... the future." Zuko said with a new light shinning brightly in his amber eyes.

I inwardly groaned. This is how it always started. He would start talking about his future in the governement, if he would one day be fire lord, then he would huff off and train muttering something about Azula or his fthaer, of who knows what.

"What about the future?" I asked knowing the answer would be about the throne. He surprised me though.

"What are you going to do when we are adults?" Zuko asked, turning his head to look at me.

I never really thought about my future. Except in daydreams, and usally it had to do with marrying Zuko or being crowned his fire lady. I wouldn't tell him that though.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He looked away for a moment getting a far off look in his eyes. Suddenly he looked back at me.

Well I mean, are you going to take after your father and try to get in the lord's court, or do like your mother and be a dress maker.

I sat there for a moment. Being a women on the lord's court wasn't unheard of, but it was difficult. You had to prove you could be a worthy pawn to the Fire Lord. Then again I could be like my mother.  
Most people thought that all dress makers are poor, but my mom only deals with rich customers. She makes all of Aunt Ursa's dresses for social events, and everyone who is anyone knows my mother. My father and her are always seen at important public events. They are lik ethe link to the Imperial and the common folk.

"Are you wouldn't have to do anything..." Zuko said. I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean? I would have to do something... I would have to have money." I said questiongly. Zuko looked away, but it almost looked like he was blushing.

"You could stay here. You are like you rmother in a way. Everyone knows you. You wouldn't need money if you lived here. I could take care of you." Zuko said. I looked straight towards the sun that was now nothing more than a sliver.

"You would do that for me Zuko?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. It would get lonely without you here. Plus, you give great advice. If I ever need help with something I could get you to help. When I am on the throne of course." Zuko said.

'Of course...' I thought. "What... what would everyone else think though? That wouldn't be very proper for you to have an unmarried women in your house." I said.

"Who cares what other people think." Zuko said.

I wouldn't admit it, but hearing him say that, I felt a little part of me crush. I was hoping to hear other words.

"Or... If you aren't married by then, and i'm not married by then... we could... get married to each other." Zuko said. After he said that he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"I would love that Zuko." I said.

"Really?" Zuko said looking at me in surprise.

"Well yeah. I mean, what would you do without me?" I said pushinghim lightly.

He laughed and got quiet. We watched as the sun finally disappeared fully from our sight.

"Sure... Zia... do you think I could really be Fire Lord?" Zuko asked quietly. Here it was. I knew it wouldn't be long before this topic came up.

"Zuko, You will make a great Fire Lord one day!" I said proudly.

He beemed at me and laughed a little leaning back.

I just hoped I wasn't wrong. Technicallt by ancient law, Zuko was the heir to the throne. His father could change that if he wanted to. If he kept doubting Zuko and doting on Azula, it wouldn't surprise me if he would claim Azula as the hair to the throne. If he did that, Azula would never let Zuko live it down.

We were taught to belive in our destiny though. Uncle Iroh would always tell us stories of how unlucky things happened to people who listened to their hearts and folled the path fate had set for them. If destiny and fate were real, I couldn't belive Azula would rule over us. She would be a horrible leade, and would only care about herself. She already does. Azula hate to mingle with the common folk. There has been many times Zuko has went with his mother, my mother, and I to go the villages to make sure that everything is fine.

If we were going on the right path of fate, Then everything would work out in the end...  
right?

* * *

**Woahh That deep. 8 more days for the drawings to be turned in!**

**Also, I don't have spell check on my computer, and I do go back and try to catch everything, but If you see and mistakes in my writing please, point them out. I only have... four more chapters. Maybe a little more, maybe a little less. **

**Well, I am off now to go do my math homework. Factoring by grouping. It is actually pretty easy... Bye:)**


End file.
